O despertar de um pesadelo
by Hyuuga Akina
Summary: Akina era a filha mais nova de Etsu e Gin Hyuuga.Sua irmã , Hana ,fora a escolhida por seus pais para ser uma shinobi.Akina deveria viver longe de batalhas e perigos por ter nascido prematuramente;naquela época era sinal de fraqueza.Mesmo assim ,sua irm


**Capítulo 1-O despertar de um pesadelo**

Não era um dia quente , não era um dia frio.Também não era um daqueles dias abençoados por espíritos ,deuses , principalmente dias importantes.Na verdade , não havia nada mais insignificante naquele dia.Nascia mais uma criança naquela família , mas era uma segunda menina , e prematura.Sete meses para ela pareciam ter sido suficientes , mas para sua família ,veio fraca e sem a menor importância.Seu pai não estava preocupado com seu nascimento , mas com a vida de sua esposa que sofria as dores do parto pela segunda vez , neste caso já adoecida.

A família era descendente da família primaria , Souke,e já havia tido a primogênita para seguir seu destino.A criança que agora nascia , se sobrevivesse , poderia ser da Bunke , família secundária ,e logo teria o selo amaldiçoado seguindo sempre á irmã mais velha.

O parto não estava sendo fácil , mesmo com ajuda de três bons especialistas em medicina.A mãe da criança já pedia que poupassem sua vida tirando a da filha que nasceria , mas sua filha maior chorava desesperadamente pedindo o contrário.Sentada na poltrona do lado da cama estava Hyuuga Hana , atualmente com 3 anos muito bem vividos , sentada no colo de sua tia , que observava o nascimento quieta.Dentro de si rodavam pensamentos fortes de quem sentia uma pena desgraçada daquela família infeliz , que não sabia receber um bebê como uma graça , um fruto de sorte.

Depois de duas horas de muitos gritos e desespero , a criança nasceu.A tia colocou Hana no chão e foi até a criança , olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

"-Me deixa dar o nome?"-disse a mulher sorrindo.Em resposta a mãe não olhou para a criança.-"Pois vai chamar-se Akina¹.

Embora com os protestos da tia, Akina ficou com sua família , a pedido de Hana.Não passava um dia em que a irmã não cuidasse dela , e como a única que se importava em fazer isso , foi aos poucos tornando-se mais responsável por Akina que seus pais.Os resultados ao correr dos anos foram vistos com a dependência total de Akina em relação á irmã , que respondia a isso relativamente primogênita da Souke , Hana começou os treinamentos com 5 anos e logo , Akina passou a cuidar das coisas que Hana cuidava na casa , mesmo com 2 anos.Seus pais viajavam muito representando a Souke , apesar dos atuais representantes ainda estarem vivos.Negavam á Bunke o treino de Akina , diziam que era fraca demais para carregar qualquer título da família , mas não podiam levar essa teoria muito longe.Mesmo que não pudesse ser treinada , o Juin-Jutsu deveria ser colocado nela.O juin é um selo , que separa a Souke da Bunke , dando controle total dos membros da família secundária aos membros da primária.Akina não fazia objeções.Se fosse o destino que seus pais queriam , e sobre tudo , o que Hana queria , Akina poderia até mesmo se matar se fosse preciso.

Hana por sua vez não fazia objeções ao treinamento de Akina , oferecendo a si mesma para treiná-la diversas vezes.Akina animava-se com a idéia , mas os pais não.Apesar disso começou aos dois anos a treinar shurikens com a irmã.

Hana era um gênio mesmo com 5 anos de idade.Aprendia tudo com muita facilidade , e no final do seu 5º ano de vida , começou a escrever os jutsus que desenvolveria quando mais velha.Guardava os pergaminhos dentro de um baú de madeira , do qual não deixava ninguém se aproximar.E assim , Hana e Akina foram crescendo;Hana ficando cada vez mais forte e Akina cada vez mais dependente da irmã , e ao mesmo tempo deprimida pela falta de respeito vinda dos pais.

¹-.aquela que é esperançosa.

Naquela noite , 10 anos depois , Akina acordou de súbito , suando frio e respirando pesadamente.Havia tido mais um daqueles pesadelos , que a perseguiam desde os 5 anos de dificuldade , desceu da cama e foi até a janela para respirar um ar.Se não fosse pela bela noite que fazia do lado de fora , talvez se acalmasse pela suave brisa que tocava sua pele , mesmo que ainda não se retivesse muito a esses pequenos prazeres.Não demorou muito para que se sentisse novamente cansada e , com displicência , fechasse a janela para novamente tentar dormir.

No dia seguinte sua irmã iria formar-se gennin , era o que repetia para si mesma , e que nada poderia atrápalha-la nesse momento feliz.Não havia desejo maior para Akina , do que ver a irmã festejando com os pais sua vitória como uma excelente ninja ela também se formariam outros ótimos alunos , sendo alguns deles absolutamente exemplares , mas nenhum tão inteligente quanto ela.Akina ouviu os passos de Hana pelo corredor e enfiou-se rapidamente debaixo das cobertas para não ser advertida por estar acordada.Hana abriu a porta do quarto com a mesma delicadeza com a qual fechou e caminhou até a cama de Akina , suspirando pesadamente.Fez carinho na cabeça da irmã que fingia dormir e deixou ao seu lado um rolo de pergaminho e uma kunai.Saiu do quarto.Akina não se mecheu.Pegou no sono sem perceber os itens deixados pela irmã.


End file.
